Everything About You
by Mrs.Mcdonnel
Summary: Anna is in love with Zayn Malik from One Direction, but what happens when he gets through to The X Factor, leaving her behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything About You**

I pushed open the doors to the chilly hallway that lead to his room. The house was empty, apart from the dim light that reached its way towards me from underneath his door.

I knocked gently before opening the door and peering around the room seeing him, shirtless and just slipping on his plain black T-shirt. I smiled to myself at his tanned, fit body and went and sat on his bed.

"hey Anna, how's it?" Zayn asked casually.

"my parents are out and I was bored, so I thought I would come over." I said. He smiled knowingly. Both of our parents worked long hours so we usually ended up hanging out till late at night.

"are you excited for tomorrow?" he nudged my arm. I rolled my eyes, tomorrow was our first day back at school for the year and no, I was most definitely _not_ looking forward to it.

"does my mum enjoy picnics?" I joked. He laughed at my comment. One year for their anniversary, my dad tried to take my mum out on a picnic and she threw a tantrum and they nearly got divorced.

"I am, sixth form baby!" he gave me a hi-five. We were finally not the 'babies' of the school. Zayn had always been popular, he was good looking, funny, nice, charming and cheeky and he often had lots of the older girls going after him as well as the younger girls. As well as me.

He was oblivious to the fact that i'm pretty much in love with him and he didn't seem bothered by any of the girls at school who threw themselves at him. He used to have a girlfriend but they broke up last year (much to my rejoice) and he's been single ever since. I also had a boyfriend last year called Tony but he cheated on me and when Zayn found out, he broke Tony's nose.

"what time do you want me to meet you here?"I asked him. Every school morning we met up and walked together, one of the advantages to living next door to each other.

"when your ready. Just don't make me late on our first day back." he said. I rolled my eyes and we continued chatting until late.

**The Next Morning**

My alarm beeped loudly, waking me out of my deep sleep. Ugh. I hate being up at 7:30 am, and its not a time that I've seen in many moons. I jumped out of bed and had a quick shower.

I then changed into my horrible school uniform (white long sleeved top, navy blue tie, blue plaid skirt and stockings). I then straightened my long hair (its my favourite aspect of my appearance due to the fact that I had recently dyed it bright red) and put on a thin layer of makeup with a touch of mascara and lip gloss.

I grabbed my lunch and a bar for breakfast and walked over to Zayn's house. I knocked on the door and he quickly appeared in his khaki trousers, white top and navy blue tie. How did he manage to look so hot in his hideous school uniform? I went inside while he finished getting ready and then we made our way to school.

I could see hordes of rowdy teenagers greeting each other and saying hello. Lots of people waved at us (mostly girls who had a crush on Zayn) and we went over to meet our friends. Jack, Georgie (Gee), Tom and Kristen all greeted us and gave us hugs. We talked about our holidays and what we had been up to.

When the bell rang, me and Zayn said goodbye to everyone and went to homeroom. I could see all the third form girls ogling Zayn and some of the older girls too. We saw that our usual seats were taken by two irritating looking third formers. The two girls had hair that had been bleached within an inch of its life and their faces were caked with foundation.

"can I help you?" one of them said snarkily to me and the other winked at Zayn. He raised his eyebrows and coughed, trying to hide his laugh.

"your kinda sitting in our seats." I said. They looked at us like they were superior and crossed their arms.

"I don't see any names." the other one said rudely.

"well, in that case…" Zayn said. We dumped our bags on the floor and sat on the desks right in front of them. I heard them muttering incoherently and I laughed.

"nice one" I said giving him a hi-five. Our teacher handed us our class time tables and me and Zayn compared ours. We had _five_ classes together this year.

"nice! We got English, Science, Art, Music and Food Tech together. Oh god, not food tech again. This should be a laugh." Zayn said, probably remembering our many flour fights.

When it was time to go to assembly we stood up (the two girls skirts were so far up their arses that they were practically invisible) and made our way to the school hall. The principle rambled on for ages and talked about boring things and then _finally_ let us go to class.

I had maths first, and sadly I didn't have Zayn in my class this year to keep me company. But when I walked in I saw Tom sitting at the back, doodling on his book and I went and sat next to him.

"hey there." I said winking. Me and Tom had always had a very flirtatious relationship and, well, he was _fit_.

"hey sexy thang." he said and I laughed. "this year should be a laugh. Me and you might have to have some late night study sessions." he said winking.

"In your dreams _babe_." I retorted. By then our teacher Mr. Lukkassen had walked in so we quietened down.


	2. Chapter 2

I checked my timetable. Next I had Art. Sweet, I could hang out with Zayn.

I got into class pretty early and sat down at the back and looked around at the people arriving. Ugh. Bree Thorne. She walked in and glared at me and sat at the front. Arse kisser. I saw Zayn walk in and he smiled and made his way over to me. But then Bree grabbed his hand and began flirtatiously chatting with him, batting her eyelashes and so on. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to her because he was pulling faces at me, causing me to giggle.

Finally she let him go and he sat down next to me. "How was maths?" he asked.

"not _too_ bad, Tom's in my class so it was a laugh." I said. "What about you?" I said.

"Gross. I got caught dancing while my teacher wasn't looking so I had to sit next to Summer Jones Young and she kept telling me about her coin collection." he screwed up his face. I laughed.

"well, you know what they say about spontaneous dancing… Its strictly forbidden and just intolerabe." I said. He laughed and grimaced.

"speaking of intolerable…" he said. I followed his gaze and saw who he was glaring at. Tony had walked in and was sitting next to Bree.

"Just leave it… You got suspended last time you broke his nose, I couldn't see you for two days at school. Don't do it again." I said. He nodded but continued glaring at Tony. Eventually the class started and Ms. Payton stared talking about how plastic was invented. Fascinating.

"Anna, oi." Zayn whispered and my eyes flew open to see him laughing at me. I had nearly fallen asleep. I chuckled with him and the bell rang, ending our useless class. We got up and went to meet the guys for morning break. They were sitting on our usual table outside. Nobody ever sat there, they knew it was our spot and they didn't question it. I sat down next to Kristen and she started talking about an upcoming All Time Low concert. They were my favourite band and everybody knew it.

There was one in a few weeks not far from here and I desperately wanted to go, but I knew my parents wouldn't let me. Its not that they cared, they just wouldn't be bothered listening to me ask for the tickets. I sighed in frustration.

The bell rang not long after that and I walked to science with Zayn, talking about how _awesome_ it would be to go to the ATL concert.

**Two weeks later**

My door flew open. I screamed, I was in my bra and a pair of jeans. Zayn didn't even notice, I put on a white Singlet and sat down next to where he was excitedly bounding up and down.

"What's up?" I said. He was hiding something behind his back. "and what are you hiding?" I asked trying to see. He held me back easily with just one hand.

"First, I would just like to say that I am the _bestest_ friend in the whole world and you should never forget it." he grinned.

"tell me what it is!" I demanded. He just handed me a parcel grinning. I tore it open and pulled out two sheets of thick blue paper. I screamed.

**Please review and I'll post lots more :)**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed. Inside the package was two tickets to the All Time Low concert. I jumped on him and gave him a big hug and I surprised both of us by giving his a kiss on the lips. He grinned up at me.

"Are you coming too?" I asked.

"of course. I've also booked us accommodation and flights, our parents are cool with it." he said grinning like a chesire cat.i jumped up and down and gave him another hug.

"i'm so excited!" I yelled. I checked the tickets, the concert was in about two weeks. "You're the best ever." I said.

**Ten days later**

"you got everything packed?" Zayn asked looking amused. He had two small bags and I had three medium sized ones.

"I hope so." I smiled. The taxi tooted from outside.

"Come one, we don't wanna miss our flight." he said. He helped me carry my bags downstairs and we put our stuff in the boot and the taxi driver took us to the airport.

We managed to get through customs and onto the plane in time and were sitting comfortably in our seats. In front of us sat two pretty fit boys. They turned around and checked me out.

"hey gorgeous." the blond one said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" I said impatiently. They were creeping me out.

"how about you ditch the pretty boy and hangout with us?" I snorted, pretty boy. I looked over at Zayn expecting to see him laughing but he was glaring at them.

"How about you shut your mouth." I said.

"oooh feisty. Just how I like 'em." the other one said, leering at me.

"if you don't turn around, you'll see just how _feisty_ I can be." I said menacingly. They didn't look taken aback, the blond one just stared at my boobs, licking his lips. I rolled my eyes and then… _Somehow_ they managed to get their heads stuck in between the chairs. Zayn laughed and patted my shoulder.

"atta girl." he said. "nice one." the guys in front of us didn't turn around again. Hmmm… I wonder why. When the plane landed and we got our stuff back we were taken to a pretty flash hotel. When we got upstairs I noticed there was only one bed.

"i'm not sleeping on the floor." I said.

"its alright. We can share." He winked. I rolled my eyes and went to shower. When I came out in my singlet and pajama shorts he was already lying (shirtless) in bed texting someone. I tied my hair up and got in next to him. He put his arm around me.

"I am so excited. Thank you again. you're the best." I said turning the light off. I quickly fell asleep (it had been a long day) and when I woke up I was buried in Zayn's chest and he was gently stroking my back. I stretched my legs and went to turn around, and instead I fell on the floor. I groaned and rubbed my head. He looked over at me and laughed at my half asleep self, pouting on the floor. I stood up and rubbed the already forming lump on my head.

"smooth." he said still chuckling at me. "i'm gonna go shower." he said getting up and going to the bathroom. I looked through my bag, searching for something to wear and I was in my bra and knickers when Zayn walked in. He froze.

"awkward." I said. He chuckled and turned around as I put on a pair of hi-waisted mini shorts and my blue all time low top. I put my makeup on and straightened the ends of my hair.

"so what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"I thought you might like to go and have a look around, do some shopping." he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"do you remember the last time you came shopping with me? You started complaining after _five minutes_." I laughed.

"true, but what else could we do? We might as well." he said.

"your funeral." I muttered and I heard him let out a small chuckle. I grabbed my purse and put on my black high tops and we went outside to find some shops.

"breakfast first, i'm starving." he said. We found a small café and ordered our breakfast. I went to pay for mine but he held out his arm. "my treat." he said.

"its fine, I can pay." I said but he grabbed my eftpost card and put it in his pocked while he payed. When we sat down he gave it back. "thanks. t'was good." I said. We walked around the shops for a while and then went back to our hotel to get ready for the concert. I was giddy with excitement and I couldn't stop bouncing around.

When we finally got into our taxi I was jumping around like a maniac and I couldn't stop babbling. When we got into the concert the atmosphere was amazing. We found our seats and sat down and I looked down at the stage. A few minutes later they stepped out onto the stage and I screamed and applauded. They played their first song (I feel like dancing') and it was spectacular. They were really funny. I could see that Zayn was enjoying himself, he saw grinning from ear to ear.

They played the song 'A Daydream Away' (a slow song) and Zayn pulled me to him and began slow dancing with me. It felt nice to be in his arms and he gave me a small kiss on the forehead. When they had finished their last song 'Time Bomb' I was high on excitement. We got outside and walked to where our taxi was waiting.

"thank you so much, that was the best night ever." I said. He put his arm around my waist.

"i'm glad you enjoyed yourself." he said, I could hear a smile in his voice.

When we got back to our room I collapsed onto the bed. My legs were tired but I was still hyper. We talked for hours and I could tell that Zayn was feeling the same as me. Somehow we ended up talking about sex. Usually we were a little awkward about this topic but not today for some reason.

"so who did you lose your virginity to?" I asked nudging him with my elbow.

"Hannah, when we were dating last year. What about you?" he asked. Uh-oh, should've seen that one coming.

"Tony. A few weeks before I caught him cheating on me." I said. I could tell that he was mad.

"you slept with that creep?" he asked, shocked.

"I loved him, and I thought he loved me too." I said defensively.

"have you been with anyone else?" he asked, slightly calmer.

"no. Have you?" I was curious.

"yea, it was Laura Bailey, a few months ago when we were supposed to be doing out science project. I didn't even really want to with her, but hey! I'm a guy." he said when I raised my eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"that's the worst excuse I've ever heard." I scoffed. "so is that all? You've only had sex twice? Wow, your not exactly living up to your 'studness'"I mocked.

"what? I'm not a stud." he said bewildered.

"seriously? You have no idea how many girls want to be with you?" I asked amazed.

"since when?" he asked. How didn't he know?

"come on, you cant be oblivious to the fact that _every _girl that you talk to flirts with you."

"every girl?" he said leaning closer to me. "what about you?" he said staring deep into my eyes.

"I-" before I could say anything he brought his lips to mine, stopping me mid sentence. He pulled back gently.

"you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." he said blushing slightly. Zayn… Blushing? This was new.

"m-me too." I whispered. I wanted to kiss him again but I could tell he wanted to talk.

"You have?" I nodded and he grinned and gave me another small kiss. "Anna… Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"yes! I'd love too." I said bringing his lips to mine again.

The next morning when I woke up I was lying in his arms smiling to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zayn was still asleep so I tried not to wake him. I was nearly out of the bed when I felt his strong arms pull me back under the covers.

"don't go, your so warm." he said in a sleepy voice.

"I need to shower." I whined.

"I could join you?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"in your dreams Malik." I went and had my shower and came back in to see him in a pair of shorts with his chest bare. I couldn't help but stare at his fit body.

"like what you see?" he mocked me.

"very nice Zayn." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and stretching my legs to peck his lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately, stroking my back and tickling my waist. He moaned and pulled away.

"we have to get ready for our flight." he said sounding upset. I pouted and he gave me another small kiss before going to pack up his clothes that were strewn _all_ across the room.

We _finally_ got our things pack and got onto our flight and I saw the boys from the trip here. They saw me and I waved cheekily and they sulked away to hide in the back. I fell asleep pretty quickly on Zayn's shoulder and when I woke up he had his arms around me and we were nearly there. I could feel him tracing light circles on my spine and I shivered involuntarily at his gentle touch. He gave me a small kiss and helped me out of the plane and back to my house.

**Two weeks later**

"morning sunshine." I said jumping on Zayn's bed. He moaned and a threw a pillow in my direction. "geeeeet uuup! I made pancakes." he shot up at my magic words and got out of bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I couldn't stop myself from staring. God he was fit. He noticed my gaze and smirked, wrapping his long arms around me for a big hug. He leaned down and gave me a small peck on the lips and then pulled away.

"food." he said grabbing a shirt and running down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a few and began wolfing them down. Then he looked up at me and smiled, showing the food in his mouth,

"gross Zayn, go get ready for school." I said. He got dressed and when he finally came back downstairs we set off on the short walk to school.

He greeted his friends and they said hi to me before we went off to form class. We sat on the desks at the back and he put his arm around me and our friend Kaya yelled "get in there son." and winked at us when we turned to raise our eyebrows at her. Our teacher came in, took the role and handed us all some flyers.

"these are some forms for the show Z factor I think.. No, wait the X factor. To whoever thinks they have enough talent fill in your form and give it to the lady at the office." she said and walked out.

"I know what your going to say…" Zayn began.

"Don't be like that, you have to enter! Pleeease?" I said pouting.

"no, that would be _really_ embarrassing." He said.

"you have to, come on!" I said. And before he could react I grabbed his form, filled it out for him and ran to the office. He was a little behind me as I had pushed him off the desk so I managed to give it to the lady before he caught me. When I turned to see him I smiled smugly.

"now, you _have_ to go." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes and took my hand and we walked back to our form class. When we got in there we saw that the third formers had stolen our seats _again_. We glanced at each other and did the same as last time, except we shoved our bags into their laps when we sat on their desks. One of them peaked her head between us and handed Zayn a slip of paper.

"Zayn, you should call me sometime." she said batting her eyelashes. He glanced at me, about to burst out laughing when I grabbed the slip.

"here," I said handing her back the paper. "this can go with the rest of the paper that you've stuffed down your bra." I said. She went tomato red and snatched it back. Zayn then burst out laughing and kissed me.

"get a room" I heard one of them mutter. I pulled the finger at them while still locking lips with Zayn. I pulled away and he pulled me into a big hug, pulling me off his chair. I could hear Kaya and her friend Jack wolf whistling and carrying on. The bell rang and I went off to maths, kissing Zayn on the cheek before he got lost in the crown of people in the halls.

I dumped my bag on my desk and smacked Tom's head and he looked sleepily up at me.

"dude, I was asleep." he muttered.

"dude, maths hasn't even started." I mocked his voice. He stuck his tongue out at me and Mr. Lukkassen walked in carrying a stack of work sheets.

**Ten minutes later**

"right, class. Show me your completed work sheets. Anna? Tom?" our teacher said and we emerged with out worksheet-fake beards in hysterical laughter. To nobody's surprise we both got after school detentions. I had no classes with Zayn for the rest of the day so at lunch I told him what had happened. When he was done laughing hysterically he said "what on earth possessed you to make beards out of your maths worksheets?"

"Zayn, you know how I am with maths." I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you. When your done come round to mine, I guess I'd better pick a song to sing." he sighed. I smiled.

"i'm glad to know your taking this seriously." I said kissing his cheek. "any ideas?" I asked curiously.

"I have a few but you'll just have to wait." he said. I pouted and he chuckled. "it's your punishment for getting a detention." he said. I smacked his shoulder and we turned our attention to the rest of the groups conversation.

When I got into the detention classroom I scanned the room looking for Tom and sat down in the empty seat next to his. After the teacher came in we had to stop our casual conversation so he passed me a note.

**Heard you got Zayn to audition for X Factor, good job hun**

I replied with

**Yea, when I go round to his house later we're gonna pick out a song, any ideas?**

**Sexy and I know it?**

**Hmmm… fitting ;) but maybe not quite appropriate**

At that point the teacher yanked the paper off me, chucked it in the bin and me and Tom burst out laughing.

When detention had _finally_ finished I raced out of the door and began speed walking to Zayn's house. When I was just around the corner I nearly bumped into two guys.

"sorry," I muttered.

"hey that's okay honey. But if you wanna make it up to me you can come round to mine for a bit." he winked when I looked up, disgust on my face.

"don't look like that," the other one said. "you know you want to." he said grabbing my hand. _Oh shit,_ I thought. I tried to pull it away but he tightened his grip. Well, I didn't want them to rape me so I kicked him in the between his legs and he released his grip and I punched the other in the nose. I was running to Zayn's and the one who I punched in the nose caught up with me so I kicked his ankles, tripping him over and ran inside Zayn's house.

I was puffing like mad and I could see Zayn looking at me with a confused face.

"two guys tried to grab me, I just beat the shit out of them, no biggie." I said when I caught my breath back. He pulled me into a tight hug.

We went to chose a song for him and agreed that it had to be "let me love you" by Mario. He sounded beautiful while he was practising and I was really excited for his audition in a few days.

**Thank you for the reviews, and i'm sorry if it takes a while for me to add new chapters, my computers really slow at the moment but if I get lots of reviews then I'll definitely upload them more regularaly!**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Zayn was shaking his knee and jiggling with excitement as he drove to his audition, he was nervous as hell and he was shaking all over.

"you'll be fine babe, deep breaths you're an amazing singer." I said. I kissed his cheek and he stumbled towards the stage for his audition. I watched from the side and listened to his beautiful voice echo through the stadium. He got three yes's and he ran off the stage and spun me around in a big hug. I could hear him sobbing and when I saw his face he was grinning with tears down his face. I gave him a kiss and his whole family ran into a big group hug around us, jumping and screaming.

He had to be ready to go to bootcamp in one week so I helped him pack his bag when we got back to his house. I was trying to fit all of his stuff in his bag when he spun me around and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we fell back onto his bed, still kissing.

"you have to pack your stuff." I said while he was kissing down my neck.

"screw it, I have time." he said pulling his lips back to mine.

We continued kissing for a while and things began to get more heated, I pulled his shirt off and he pulled back, silently asking for permission. I nodded, I was ready for him… always. He pulled my shirt of me and brought his lips back to mine, slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

**Five days later**

Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw him packing his car. He was going away for a week, that wouldn't be so bad if, at the end of it he could be going away for much longer. I know that he would be faithful to me, but it wouldn't be fair on him, I don't want to be an unwanted distraction. He came up to me and gave me a big hug and kiss. It wasn't goodbye yet but I knew it was soon.

"I'll skype you every night and call and text you and tell you everything that happens." he said kissing my forehead. I smiled, I knew he would. He was amazing like that.

"have fun babe. And good luck, your gonna knock their socks off." I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"I'll miss you babe. I love you." he said kissing my hair.

"I love you too."I said as he got into the passengers seat of the car and blew a kiss from behind the window. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek as the car disappeared from view. I went into my house and lay on my bed, letting the tears fall down my face.

That night I got a text from Zayn. **Hey babe, I made some friends :) go on skype now and meet them?**

I pulled my laptop onto the bed and sat in front of it. Seconds later a video chat request appeared. I accepted and Zayn appeared on camera smiling up at me. He waved into the camera and a few people were sitting around him.

"hi Anna!" he said and I smiled at his beautiful face.

"hey! Who are your friends?" I asked.

"friends?" one of them scoffed sarcastically. "I wouldn't be friends with someone like him! Gah!" he said as Zayn threw a pillow at him.

"that's Louis, he thinks he's funny." Zayn said.

"hiiiiiiiiiii… i'm guessing your Zayn's girlfriend? Well, you wanna piece o' dis?" he said stroking his chest 'seductively'.

"i'm fine thanks. But i'm sure Zayn would." I winked. He laughed and Louis pulled him into a big hug.

"Anyway, this is Louis, obviously, and this is Liam and this is Rebecca." they all waved at the camera and a someone else called them away so it was just me and Zayn chatting. We talked for a couple of hours and them Louis came back in demanding his 'boyfriend' back. I blew a kiss at the camera and we signed off.

On the last day of bootcamp my phone sat on the table in front of me while I stared impatiently at it, waiting for it to ring. Zayn was finding out if he made it through about now so I was a nervous wreck. I wanted his to get it soooo badly but a teeny tiny bit wanted him all to myself. After a few agonizing minutes it rang, I picked it up before it got to the second ring.

"what happened?" I demanded. I heard him sniffing in the background. Oh no.

"I d-didn't make it A. I didn't get through." he said, his voice cracking at the end. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"oh no, it's okay! Please don't cry Zayn." I said.

"I have to go, i'm not supposed to be talking to you. I'll call you soon." he said and then hung up. Tears fell down my cheeks and his mum and dad looked expectantly at me.

"he didn't get through."I said beginning to cry properly. His mum gasped and his dad pulled her into a big hug.

It had been fifteen minuted since Zayn called and I was getting really concerned. I wanted to be able to hug him and comfort him. My phone rang again and as soon as I answered it I heard screams coming from the other end.

"I made it! They put me into a band! I'm gonna be on X factor!" he yelled. I screamed and him mum and dad came into the room and I told them the news. He was really happy and said he would be home tonight and we would skype them and meet them properly.

When he got home I ran up to him and jumped into a big hug. He pulled me off my feet and gave me a passionate kiss while spinning me around. We jumped around and yelled and him mum and dad came and he gave them each a hug.

We went inside and he unpacked his things and re-packed other stuff for going to Niall's house. He lay down on his bed and pulled me towards me to cuddle. Then his phone beeped. He sighed.

"it's Louis, the boys want to meet you." he said pulling his laptop onto the bed in front of us. He accepted their request and four different faces were smiling up at me from different places. I wont lie, they were all _really_ fit.

**Sorry it's been a little while, I recently fell off while horse riding and I've been caught up at doctors appointments and such. My legs okay, it's not broken, it will just take a while to heal and I scored some crutches! Thank you for the reviews, they definitely make me want to write more and they brighten up my day :)**

**xxxxxx**


End file.
